User blog:G Frost-Ogaji/Season 10s 11s 12s and all of that
Alright, so there are a TON of "Season 10, 11, 12 13, etc." type articles out there. This list originally had every single one of them but that got too long SO what I'm gonna do is only list the ones that are knock-offs of the real thing, since that was the goal of the original post. Seasons made following the release of said seasons are usually considered knock-offs, since they are based on source material and drive directly from it in many aspects. My season Civil War would not be considered a knock-off of MotO since the only element it takes from that season was the emblem of Jay and Nya revealed to us the summer before the season came out. Also some of these are just based on the leaks of the actual season. By the way, don't think I'm dissing any of y'all's series, I just wanted to put them all on a list because I have OCD. Season 10: March of the Oni There's only season that derives straight from March of the Oni, having clearly been written after the season's premier. There are less MotO knock-offs than any season so far. Rise of the Oni With the Departure of the Overlord, something went wrong and the Oni came to NINJAGO, to continue their goal to cover all the lands of creation, in darkness. The ninja however, must not let the Oni destroy Ninjago, so they must find the Golden Armor in order to succeed and stop the Oni. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu At this time SotFS has the most knocked-off versions with 5 in total. Some of them are almost exactly like the others... This isn't even all of them. There's just too many tbh. Into the Realms Emperor Garmadon's 13th season. The Ninja get marooned in the Kingdom of Peace, one of the sixteen realms, and have to end the war between the Fire Snakes and Ice Samurai. Mostly its own identity Sub-Zero A sequel to MotO that stands on its own feet with the only similarity to SotFS being that half of the villainous faction is reused. A threat seeks to cover Ninjago in an icy plain of snow. An ancient icy army, lead by the Ice Samurai. Fire 'N Ice The Ninja fight Fire People and Ice Samurai in order to stop Zane's resurrection. It's a take on the ideas and theories presented before Season 11 actually aired. Eternal Winter Once again not copying Season 11 entirely, this season uses the Blizzard Warriors and Ice Samurai as their villains, as well as using the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu as a McGuffin. The War of Fire and Ice An almost knock-off of Season 11 with an original story not entirely based on the plot of SotFS. It switches around the location of the villains, with the Ice Samurai living in the Ice Desert. Season 12: Prime Empire Since this season has yet to officially come out, it's hard to say a lot of these seasons copied it, but really a lot of them totally did. It's a little concerning that we haven't even seen one episode and there's already at least 7 knockoffs... Imperial Error A literal carbon copy of Prime Empire's description with freely written episodes. The poster used is taken from an activity book from the 12th season. Videogame Mayhem written before Season 12 was actually revealed, but predicts several ideas that Prime Empire would follow (like the Ninja getting sucked into a video game.) Primal Based slightly on the leaks for Season 12, also seems to be a crossover with Emperor Garmadon's series and a small knock on Season 20: Dimension Hopper. Digiverse A sequel to Primal that seems to derive more from Season 12 than it's predecessor. It uses ideas from Prime Empire unknown at the time of its prequel being written, such as the Key-Tanas. Its episodes use screenshots from the Season 12 trailer as title cards. Cyberball Run Only slightly based on the leaks from Season 12, more based on a JoJo part than anything. The only aspect that it takes from Season 12 is the fact that the Ninja get transported inside a virtual reality world for the majority of it. Cyberstory A sequel to Season 11 that is loosely based on Prime Empire, using names and elements from it but mostly stays on its own path. Season 21: Rust Disorder Emperor Garmadon's 21st season based off of newer information from Prime Empire unknown at the time of Season 16. It utilizes screenshots and characters from the new Prime Empire trailer. Season 13 Since Season 13 hasn't even been revealed yet, there's only one season that's really sort of kind of based on it... Season 15: Dungeons and Ninja TarnishedGames season named by me, it's named after the idea that the Season 13 sets can all come together to form a Dungeons and Dragons type game. Category:Blog posts